the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League (soundtrack)
(digital) (physical) | recorded = 2017 | venue = | studio = | genre = Soundtrack | length = 104:54 | label = WaterTower Music | producer = Danny Elfman | prev_title = The Circle | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = Fifty Shades Freed | next_year = 2018 | misc = }} http://filmtracks.com/titles/justice_league.html }} Justice League (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) is the soundtrack to the film of the same name composed by Danny Elfman. It was released on November 10, 2017 by WaterTower Music. The physical edition was released on December 8, 2017 by WaterTower. Track listing . | extra_column = Artist(s) | title1 = Everybody Knows | note1 = Leonard Cohen and Sharon Robinson | extra1 = Sigrid | length1 = 4:25 | title2 = The Justice League Theme – Logos | note2 = | length2 = 0:48 | title3 = Hero's Theme | note3 = | length3 = 4:17 | title4 = Batman on the Roof | note4 = includes elements of the "1989 Batman Theme" and "Men Are Still Good" | length4 = 2:34 | title5 = Enter Cyborg | note5 = | length5 = 2:00 | title6 = Wonder Woman Rescue | note6 = includes elements of "Is She with You?" | length6 = 2:43 | title7 = Hippolyta's Arrow | note7 = | length7 = 1:16 | title8 = The Story of Steppenwolf | note8 = | length8 = 2:59 | title9 = The Amazon Mother Box | note9 = includes elements of "Is She with You?" | length9 = 4:33 | title10 = Cyborg Meets Diana | note10 = | length10 = 2:36 | title11 = Aquaman in Atlantis | note11 = | length11 = 2:39 | title12 = Then There Were Three | note12 = includes elements of the "1989 Batman Theme" | length12 = 1:10 | title13 = The Tunnel Fight | note13 = includes elements of the "1989 Batman Theme" | length13 = 6:24 | title14 = The World Needs Superman | note14 = | length14 = 1:00 | title15 = Spark of The Flash | note15 = | length15 = 2:18 | title16 = Friends and Foes | note16 = includes elements of John Williams' "Superman Theme" from Superman | length16 = 4:14 | title17 = Justice League United | note17 = | length17 = 1:24 | title18 = Home | note18 = | length18 = 3:24 | title19 = Bruce and Diana | note19 = | length19 = 1:06 | title20 = The Final Battle | note20 = includes elements of the "1989 Batman Theme" and John Williams' "Superman Theme" | length20 = 6:14 | title21 = A New Hope | note21 = | length21 = 4:36 | title22 = Anti-Hero's Theme | note22 = | length22 = 5:35 | title23 = Come Together | note23 = Lennon–McCartney | extra23 = Gary Clark Jr. and Junkie XL | length23 = 3:13 | title24 = Icky Thump | note24 = Jack White | extra24 = The White Stripes | length24 = 4:14 | title25 = The Tunnel Fight (Full Length) | note25 = includes elements of the "1989 Batman Theme" | length25 = 10:58 | title26 = The Final Battle (Full Length) | note26 = includes elements of the "1989 Batman Theme" and John Williams' "Superman Theme" | length26 = 12:57 | title27 = Mother Russia | note27 = | length27 = 1:45 | total_length = 101:22 }} Charts References External links * Official site Category:2017 soundtracks Category:Film scores Category:Danny Elfman soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks Category:Justice League in other media Category:DC Extended Universe soundtracks